Heart Like Yours OneShot
by AlyssaOtaku69
Summary: Sasuke could never understand why a heart like Naruto's could ever love or care for a heart like his so tainted and black. But he was happy at least someone would. After the war settings.


_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **I wrote this one shot a while back but never posted it but here it is.**_

 _ **Enjoy it.**_

* * *

Sasuke was frustrated. He didn't understand how Naruto could still care for him despite him trying to kill him on multiple occasions. No one in the village not even Sakura that proclaimed to love him came near him anymore. He wasn't sure if it was out of fear or because they saw him as a traitor and nothing more.

Sasuke was annoyed that they put Naruto onto him while he served his probation. Like come on Naruto doesn't know how to keep his feelings in check to make an unbiased choice if he was a threat to the village. Who leaves the idiot to make that decision? The Hokage that's who.

Sasuke may have been annoyed and frustrated with Naruto's loyalty to him but he couldn't help but be happy about it. Not that he would tell anyone that seeing Naruto smile created butterflies in his stomach. Or that he enjoyed finding Naruto in his house sleeping on the couch or even cooking in his kitchen something other than ramen. When did Naruto learn how to cook anyway? Sasuke found himself wondering quite a few things about the blonde but not once did he ever ask.

"Naruto why are you doing this?" Sasuke asked one day while they were in the dining room eating their meal.

Naruto gave him a blinding smile like that answered all his questions which by no means did it but Sasuke nodded anyway, Sasuke despite everything understood the message Naruto was sending him.

Another time the question rose was when Sasuke was on the roof of his house looking at the stars and Naruto decided to join him.

"What do you want Naruto?" Sasuke asked but it was another question that was never answered because Naruto stayed silent.

In secret Sasuke was relieved by Naruto not being vocal because he could honestly say he was scared of the answers himself. He could say threw all the time that they have been together lately he enjoyed Naruto's silent presence but he found himself missing the loud mouth because as much as Naruto was annoying his voice was comforting.

A different day Sasuke could feel the difference for two reasons. One reason was because the blonde man hasn't been around since last night and two because Tsunade called him to her office. Sasuke was led there by Kakashi which he was thankful that it wasn't Sakura. He wasn't ready to talk to her. Then again he wasn't really ready to talk to anyone including Naruto. The difference with them and Naruto is that he isn't prying and Sasuke didn't mind telling Naruto when he was ready.

When Sasuke got into the office and everything was grim.

"You called for me?" Sasuke asked cutting the tension.

"I need you to go on a mission." Tsunade said shocking Sasuke.

"For what? I thought you said I couldn't leave the village until you trusted me again." Sasuke said but a deep part of him knew why they needed him.

It was for Naruto.

"Naruto hasn't come back from his mission and no one can sense his chakra like you can. I don't know why but you two are like magnets to each other. He was supposed to be back by now it was a simple mission." Tsunade said.

"I will do it." Sasuke said with no hesitation.

"He was just on a routine stop in one of the villages bordering Konoha so start there. Once you get information report it back to me." Tsunade said.

"Are you going to take my chakra restrains off me?" Sasuke asked before he could leave.

Kakashi walked up to him and released him from the chakra restraints and Sasuke was out before they knew it.

Sasuke couldn't believe the first mission he had to do was find the most important person to him. He gathered all the stuff he deemed necessary for the mission and couldn't help but think about how conveniently odd for them to send him out by himself. Why were they doing this? Maybe they were sending Anbu after him. Who knows he just knew he had to find Naruto. He just missed his blonde not that he would admit that.

When Sasuke traveled through the village he noticed no one was staring at him or watching him. There wasn't even a person following him. When he got to the gate he saw Kakashi. Maybe he wasn't going alone.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Tsunade told me to give this to you. This is the last location of his known whereabouts." Kakashi said handing him the paper.

"Thanks," Sasuke said and was off not catching the smirk on Kakashi's face.

Sasuke travelled for about a day before he was annoyed because he couldn't enter a border city without them knowing he was and tried setting him up with their daughters. He may hate the village he was born in but at the moment he was happy that he was there where people feared him and thought he was a traitor. He didn't like fangirls.

Sasuke started to sense the blonde's chakra three days after the mission started. That had Sasuke charging toward the chakra like his life depended on it. If he was being honest his life did. He needed the blonde or he couldn't stay in the village no matter who tried to force him to. He was tired but he couldn't sleep not knowing where the blonde was. When he saw the flash of blonde hair he tackled him pinning him to the ground. The blue eyes that haunted Sasuke's dreams since he was a kid stared back at him.

"So they let you out?" Naruto said with a smile that went up to his ears.

"What?" Sasuke asked confused.

"I didn't think they were going to let you out. I got sick of them keeping you locked in the village when it was obviously not helping you open and get better so when I took the mission I thought this was the perfect opportunity to my plan in action." Naruto said with a laugh.

"What plan?" Sasuke asked still holding the blonde down.

"When I took the mission I sent a toad back to Lady Tsunade telling her if she didn't let you free for at least three years with me then I would abandon the village. So I am assuming they knew I was serious because they sent you. Now we got a three year vacation." Naruto said smiling and Sasuke wasn't sure what to say to the kindness that Naruto was showing him after everything he has done to him.

"How can you do this for me after everything I have done to you since we were kids?" Sasuke asked finally leaning up from pinning Sasuke done.

"Don't you know by now Sasuke?" Naruto asked with a sad pensive smile on his face.

"Just tell me," Sasuke said getting slightly frustrated.

"Because I love you." Naruto said and Sasuke could've sworn the world stopped as the wind blew between them.

"W-What?" Sasuke stuttered.

Those are the words he was always afraid to hear from Naruto but he couldn't help the joy he felt hearing them come out the blonde's mouth. Sasuke didn't even feel the tears coming down his eyes until Naruto started to wipe them away and Sasuke couldn't help but pull the hand to him holding it close to him. Sasuke blinked away the tears and saw the smile on Naruto's face. Naruto gave him a soft kiss on the lips then put his forehead on Sasuke's.

"I love you Sasuke and only you. I want to be with you forever." Naruto whispered making Sasuke cry a little harder because he didn't think he would ever hear those words ever again from someone he loved himself.

"How can a heart like yours ever love a heart like mine?" Sasuke asked his voice soft.

Sasuke knew he was choked up after hearing the confession he knew he always wanted.

"Because I can see the real heart underneath the darkness you display." Naruto said kissing Sasuke on his nose then giving him a tender kiss on the lips.

"I love you too Naruto." Sasuke said after they pulled apart.

"I know," Naruto said not in an arrogant or cocky way but of genuine understanding.

Naruto stood up and then helped Sasuke up.

"So where do you want to go for the next three years? The only place we can't enter is the Cloud." Naruto said with a chuckle.

Sasuke chuckled because he understood why. "Anywhere with you is perfect." Sasuke said with a smile Naruto hasn't seen since they were younger.

"Good," Naruto said grabbing the last Uchiha's hand and walking to a distant unknown place to the two of them.

All the two knew was that they wanted to be together and that's what they got so everything was perfect.

"What about becoming Hokage?" Sasuke asked after them being gone for three days.

"I will become Hokage once I hit thirty. Kakashi will be Hokage once Lady Tsunade steps down." Naruto said with a smile throwing a branch into the fire.

"You know you didn't have to do any of this." Sasuke said softly looking into the fire.

"Yes but I wanted too. Do you have a problem with that?" Naruto asked glaring from where his head was in Sasuke's lap.

"No," Sasuke whispered giving Naruto a warm smile.

"Good," Naruto huffed.

"You know you opened up my eyes that I couldn't just live without you." Sasuke said shocking Naruto.

"Is this your confession to me?" Naruto asked happy.

"Shut up," Sasuke said turning his head because he was blushing and didn't want Naruto to see which he still did anyway.

(Back in Konoha)

"So do you think he found him yet?" Kakashi asked standing next to the Hokage's desk beside Tsunade.

"Yeah I'm sure he did." Tsunade said sighing her head going back as she reread the letter sent to her.

"He was pretty determined to get Sasuke to him huh?" Kakashi asked as he watched her reread the letter.

"He threatened to never come back to the village." Tsunade said.

"You could have always threatened Sasuke's life if that was the case." Kakashi said.

"Yeah but then he would have got violent and you know no one can control that brats power when he is angry. It was the easier decisions than having both brats lose their minds over one another." Tsunade said.

"I didn't say you should actually do it just to get him here would have worked." Kakashi said.

"No this way was better. Sasuke needs to heal and Naruto is the only person that can help him so letting them travel is better than keeping them here. And at least he finished the mission before he decided to do this. I was wondering why he wanted payment beforehand." Tsunade said.

"So you want to give them two a break from the world?" Kakashi asked smirking at her.

"Basically," Tsunade said with a soft smile appearing on her face.

Later that night Tsunade noticed a letter addressed to her on her desk. She opened it.

 _Dear Granny Tsunade,_

 _I thank you. Honestly I wasn't sure if you would actually do it but I'm glad you did because then I didn't have to be a runaway ninja. I will be back in three years I promise. Sasuke says thank you too even though he didn't say it out loud. I love you Granny Tsunade and thank you for all your help._

 _Your brat Naruto._

Tsunade couldn't help the smile that came to her face as she reread that letter several times.

"When did he get the chance to do this?" Tsunade asked herself out loud.

(Back with the two)

"Naruto, what are we eating?" Sasuke asked.

"Tomato soup at the moment." Naruto said with a smile.

Sasuke's eyes went wide and he couldn't help the smile that came to his face from hearing about the food that his love was making.

As they were done eating their food they pulled out their sleeping bags and went into them looking at the stars.

"I think this is the first night we had absolute silence around us." Naruto stated.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted.

"It's perfect," Sasuke said.

"... You're perfect to me. I couldn't have asked to have a better person by my side." Sasuke said grabbing Naruto's hand.

"Now that is what you call a confession." Naruto said with a smile turning to look at Sasuke.

Sasuke noticed the softness in Naruto's usual hard face even when he is smiling. But this smile was different. It was telling him everything would be alright from now on and for once Sasuke believed it.

"Thank you," Sasuke said grabbing Naruto's cheek.

"For what?" Naruto asked in a whisper of a voice.

"For never giving up on me. For always loving me despite everything I put you through. Thank you for just being you." Sasuke said.

Sasuke watched the smile come to his eyes and then saw something he hasn't seen since his family was alive. Love.

"I could never think of anyone better for me than you." Naruto whispered leaning in to give Sasuke a kiss.

Sasuke shook his head giving Naruto a kiss. They were perfect for each other. It was like one couldn't live without the other and that's how it stayed.

When the three years was up Sasuke and Naruto were at the village gates smiling and talking to the front gate people. Tsunade walked up and saw them for the first time in three years.

"Granny," Naruto said as he went up to hug her.

"Brat," Tsunade said as she took over the hug with her strength.

"Tsunade," Sasuke said nodding his head.

"Sasuke," Tsunade nodded back.

"What type of greeting is that?" Naruto said pulling the two together for a group hug.

They were both uncomfortable but relaxed seeing Naruto smile.

Later that night they were both back at the Uchiha district and Sasuke once again found himself on the roof waiting for Naruto to get back from his apartment with his stuff. Sasuke felt someone watching him but knew it wasn't Naruto so he stood and beckoned that person to come toward him and that was the first time he saw his pink haired teammate since the war.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked sitting back down.

"Just was curious on how you have been doing?" Sakura said.

"Really?" Sasuke questioned his eyebrow going up.

"Yeah is that so impossible to believe?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah actually it is." Sasuke said kind of shocked she would even ask that question.

"How are you and Naruto?" Sakura asked sitting down but not near Sasuke because she wasn't sure how he was going to react to her ignoring the answer he gave her.

She felt a bit bad over the fact that she never found the courage to ever talk to him since he has been back.

"We're good; it's going to be three years for us." Sasuke said shocking Sakura.

"You're going out?" Sakura asked flabbergasted by the statement.

"Yeah have been since I went after him." Sasuke said.

"Oh… well that's good I guess." Sakura said not really sure what to say.

"You don't have to lie I know you don't like it. It's obvious." Sasuke said shaking his head.

"I just… never thought you would both realize how you felt." Sakura said out slowly.

Sasuke glanced at her not really sure how to take what she said.

"So you two are finally talking to each other." Naruto said standing behind them making them both look back. "I was wondering when you two would actually talk." Naruto said sitting in between them.

"You were waiting?" Sakura asked looking toward Naruto.

"Yup, I knew you two would have to talk eventually I just didn't think it would take you two this long to put the past behind us." Naruto said leaning back so he would be lying on the roof.

"I…" Sasuke started but was stopped by Naruto pulling him down.

"I already know what you both are going to say. You had no reason to leave the Uchiha estate and when you were on probation you couldn't leave. Then we were gone for three years so you didn't have the chance to talk to her." Naruto said everything Sasuke was going to say then looked at Sakura pulling her down by him. Sasuke growled for a minute at the contact but then relaxed when Naruto's arm grasped him tighter in his hold. "As for you now you were just scared and unsure of what to say to him. You didn't know how he would take you being around because you two weren't always that close to begin with. But as the team leader of this group of ours it's my responsibility to get you two talking again so I guess it's my fault too." Naruto finalized looking up at the sky.

"When did you become team leader?" Sakura asked shocked moving so she could see Naruto's face.

"I second Sakura on that notion." Sasuke said raising his hand and lifting his body up.

"Well first off I am what kept us three as a team to begin with because you sure as hell can't count on Kakashi sensei to do it so that just leaves me especially because you two weren't even talking. I was the intermediate between the two of you. I let you know how he was doing and I let you know how everyone in the village was doing even if you didn't care. Or if your ears perked up for some people more than others." Naruto said nodding to both of them making both of them blush.

"Whatever," Sasuke grunted and laid back down.

"Hm," Sakura hummed and lay back down too.

This was the happiest Naruto has been since he was a kid and actually became a Genin. Or even the happiest he ever was after Iruka finally acknowledged him. He loved both his friends.

Sasuke couldn't help but feel a heart as pure as Naruto's shouldn't be with a heart that is tainted as his but here they were together. Sasuke couldn't help but love the blonde bundle of joy.

That's the beauty of the world a heart like Naruto's could be the only heart that could love a heart like Sasuke's.

* * *

 _ **Leave me a review if you want.**_

 _ **I have a lot of upcoming stories coming to my page along with a lot of new pairings that I decided to try out since I get inspired so easily from my reading material.**_

 _ **I have a Tobirama and Naruko one. Itachi and Naruto. Shikamaru and Naruko. Of course I have some upcoming Sasuke and Naruto ones too. Lots of plans in my head. I have plans but I haven't wrote them up all yet because I am trying to get these other stories done. But you can never rush perfection.**_

 ** _Just a side note but if you read my stories Cuffed and Momma's Boy those two are coming to an end in two more chapters._**


End file.
